


Laundry Drama

by LeaveSimoAlone



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bah's ear, Broly being a cutie patootie, Broly gets a hug, F/M, FLUFFY COMFORT BLANKET, laundry drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaveSimoAlone/pseuds/LeaveSimoAlone
Summary: I am used to write with reader insert but you can read this as if it's a Cheelai x Broly story, it works both ways!The meme at the end is not mine lol
Relationships: Broly (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Broly/Cheelai (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Laundry Drama

You had had enough.

The stink of that fur, with all respect for good old Bah, was unbearable.  
Broly had been a lamb when it had come to take a shower, both in Frieza's ship than now on Vampa, but he freaked out about the idea of washing the pelt: he was ok with washing himself but he didn’t want anyone to touch Bah's ear. He took it off to get under the water but kept it where he could see it, as if he was afraid someone would have stolen It.  
That's been actually your plan, to be honest, but your intentions were good! You wanted to put it in the washing machine and get it clean! You didn’t want to throw it away, you weren’t that cruel!  
But Broly.... He had been so mad! Maybe you should have expected it: after all not even his father had managed to take that green thing away from Broly's waist so why should have he listened to you? He had been known you only for a few weeks after all. He looked angry and scared the first time you talked about putting Bah's ear in the washing machine and you hadn’t tried another time. Just like in Frieza's ship, when you had told him to throw it away, he had reacted negatively, to say the least: on Vampa you had assured him you didn’t want to threw the fur away but just wash it, bit Broly had been broody all the rest of the day.  
Time had passed and the stink became more and more unbearable to you.  
If Broly's father had put up for years with that smell that didn’t mean you had to do It to: a lady had her limits.  
Lemo didn’t seem to care: he said he was used to bad smells in Frieza's army billets, so he had just shaken his head and smiled to himself when you had tried to bring up the argument with Broly.  
Well, enough was enough!  
Goku's capsule house had been a blessing: shelters, beds, bathrooms, water, food and all kind of commodities including a freaking washing machine. Considering how stinky Bah's ear was you would have been even ready to put a peg on your nose and hand-wash it if necessary but since, thankfully, that wasn’t the case, you were sick and tired of that whole laundry drama.  
Broly was adorable, he really was. But he needed to trust you and let you take care of him and of your poor nose too: it would have been a win-win situation.  
"Broly, I need to talk to you" you said when he came back from training with Goku and the other Saiyan had teleported himself home.  
The big guy looked at you with wide scared eyes, his hands nervously going to rub his neck, as if to instinctively search for the torture collar his father used to punish him: you felt horrible.  
"Don't be scared, I just want to talk with you about something. Is it okay for you?"  
He nodded.  
Lemo was watching TV while eating some snacks. You heard him jiggle but you ignored him: he mocked you but you know he would have gladly appreciated if that green thing had stopped being so unbearably stinky.  
You took Broly by the hand and lead him to the bathroom, closing the food behind you: you placed your hands on your hips and looked up at the big Saiyan in front of you, one of the strongest beings in the universe who was looking at you like a scared guilty puppy.  
"I am not angry with you and I hope you won't be angry with me neither" you began. "Broly, you are my friend. Do you trust me?"  
He tilted your head. "I do" he said, his voice deep and low.  
"I would never, _never_ hurt you or do something that could cause you pain and make you sad. Do you believe me when I say this?"  
He nodded.  
You felt a bit ridiculous: it sounded as if you were about to tell him who knew what when you were actually going to beg him to put that damn green pelt in the washing machine without turning green himself and destroy the planet.  
"Broly,Ii remember you telling me about Bah and how important he is for you..."  
He stiffened. He was smarter than what his father had always given him credit for and that's why you wanted to proceed with caution and calm.  
"I know you always carry Bah's ear with you and that you care about it because It's like being always with your friend..."  
He furrowed his brow.   
"And that's why I want you to believe me when I say that I would never, never, take it away from you. On the contrary, I want to help you. Broly," you inhaled deeply before dropping the bomb "will you let me wash Bah's ear and give it back to you clean?"  
Broly had clenched his fisted and his lower lip started shaking; you felt already exhausted and cursed at Paragus once again in your mind. This whole absurd situation would have never occurred It he hadn’t abused and traumatized his son for years!  
"I will give it back to you" you whispered. "It will be around your waist again, Bah will be with you forever,Ii will never set you apart, he is your friend and you will keep his ear. I just want to clean him so he will feel better too. Broly don't worry, I will give it back to you in just a couple of course, I promise."  
At that point you were ready to be smashed against the freaking wall or something but hey, at least you had tried. Who could have said to have been so brave to try to separate a berserker Saiyan from his comfort fluffy blanket for the sake of basic hygiene?  
Broly inhaled deeply.  
"It stays on" he growled.  
Oh well, considering how he had roared back on Frieza's ship that was an improvement.  
"It stays on" you repeated. "You take it off when you shower, you take off all your clothes, don’t you?"  
He gritted his teeth. "It stays... On..."  
"Okay. Okay Broly. It stays on. I just wanted to help you because I care about you. I would like to give you a hug sometimes but Bah's ear is really stinky and I really can't stand it. I am sorry big guy, I don't want to upset you, you have suffered enough."  
Okay that was a hit below the belt but you were simply speaking the truth. It wasn’t good for Broly to keep that dirty thing always on his body and separate himself from it for a short time would have improved his self control, in your opinion: but you weren’t going to force him.  
Patience. Guess you would have had to use that peg for your nose in the end.  
You were about to leave the bathroom when Broly's voice reached your ears.  
"Only a couple of hours?" he asked unsure.  
You turned around.   
"Yes Broly. Only a couple of hours. The time for the washing machine to clean Bah's ear and then the dryer."  
He hesitated for a while but eventually his big hands unfastened the knot that tied the pelt to his waist: he gathered the green fur in his arms, watching it as if he was about to not seeing it for years, running his fingers through the soft fur and closing his eyes with a deep sigh.  
Finally he handed it to you watching you intensely.  
"You are my friend. I trust you" he said.  
You were shocked but you quickly took the pelt.  
"I will take good care of it, don’t worry Broly!"  
Oh sweet boy, you wanted to hug him, but with or without Bah's ear around his waist, Broly needed to shower after his training.  
You went to the laundry room carrying Bah's ear as if it was a treasure or a dangerous weapon, you still hadn’t decided, catching a glimpse of Lemo looking at you in utter disbelief when you crossed the living room where he was watching TV. Once in front of the washing machine you did what you had dreamt to do for weeks and watched the green pelt being finally soaped, soaked and rinsed. Oh yes, now _that_ was a real guilty pleasure.  
When Broly came out of the shower he looked miserable. He sat there on the couch near Lemo, the piece of furniture always making a squeaky sound when the 7 feet Saiyan sat on it, and stayed there like a kid in the corner of silence.  
You walked back and forth, waiting for the timer of the washing machine to ring so you could show Broly you were a woman of your word: the thick tension in the air and the reason behind it were driving you insane but you kept repeating yourself that it wasn’t Broly's fault if "someone" had shot the ear of his only friend causing him to carry the same ear around his waist for years because it was the only thing that made him feel safe.  
You rubbed your forehead with your fingers. You felt mentally exhausted.  
Lemo kept watching TV and eating popcorn: your friend presence's had usually   
a calming effect on you but in that moment the sound of crunching was nearly giving you a headache so you decided to wait in the laundry room.  
 _Tomorrow I will laugh at this situation_ , you thought to yourself.  
You felt heavy footsteps approaching and you turned around to see Broly at the doorstep of the laundry room, shifting his weight nervously from one foot to the other. He probably felt naked without Bah’s ear.  
You wanted to go to him, hug him and tell him everything was fine but you weren’t sure he would have liked it so you just did nothing.   
Broly walked in front of the washing machine without a word and sat in front of it, still being taller than it even in that position. The Saiyan looked intensly at the green pelt going round and around and around inside the machine that was making its typical soothing noise together with the slightest vibration.  
Broly kept looking and he kept looking and kept looking... Until he turned around to look at you instead.  
"Just some more patience Broly, it's almost over" you said with a sigh.  
You realized you had started tapping the floor impatiently with your foot and you stopped in order to not making Broly nervous.   
That was the most dramatic laundry in the whole history of the universe!   
"What's a hug?" asked Broly suddenly.   
"Uh?"  
You were taken out of your own thoughts.  
"You said you want to give me a hug sometimes. What is it?"  
"Oh... It's when you wrap your arms around someone and hold them tight because you care about them... You also do it when someone is sad or _you_ are sad and crying and you need comfort and love or want to give it to someone else."  
Having to explain simple and basic actions like a hug made them feel weird... But to think that for Broly this was all new was just heartbreaking. You would have explained him everything he wanted.  
"Has your dad never...?"  
You didn’t finish and you felt bad for even asking.  
"No" said Broly looking again at the washing machine.   
"Since Bah's ear is inside that now, can you try give me a hug?"  
"What?!"  
He turned back once more and started at you with those big black eyes.  
"You said you want to hug me sometimes but Bah's ear smeels bad. Now Bah's ear is in the washing machine. Can you hug me? Please?"  
Oh damn. That had to be a joke or something. That big berserker puppy would have been the end of you.  
You walked to him solemnly, partly amused, partly embarrassed, and hugged him.  
The position was kind of awkward but at least you weren’t hugging his abs as you would have done if he'd been standing: Broly however seemed perfectly fine and buried his face against your breasts with a purr and a heavy sigh.  
You let him do it, you knew there was no malice in that, he was too innocent.   
You didn’t know when to end the hug, however, because Broly kept holding you tight. Then you heard the timer of the washing machine.   
"Hey big guy" you whispered sweetly, stroking Broly's wild black mane, "Bah's ear has finished the washing cycle."  
He looked up at you.  
"Can I have it back now?"  
"Well but It's soaked wet now! Let me put it in the dryer okay? Can you wait for a bit more?"  
He looked away but nodded.  
Broly followed you and watched intently as you put the green pelt in the dryer: he wrapped his arms around you from behind and stayed like that waiting, actually not giving you other alternatives as well.  
He was needy... But you didn’t mind giving him attention: he deserved it.  
And finally the drama arrived to its happy ending: you smiled brightly as you consigned Bah's ear back to Broly. He inspected it with Ccriosity, holding it on his big hands – oh, those hands... – and eventually brought the pelt to his nose, inhaling deeply the scent of the detergent and the fabric softener. The Saiyan smelled it so intensely that he fell on his knees and curled in a big ball on the floor, like a huge cat on a heated blanket.  
"Ehm... I guess you like the smell of clean, don't you?" you chuckled rubbing the back of your neck.  
"Thank you" said Broly clumsily mimicking the OK gesture that you always did with your fingers.  
You felt like your nose could have started bleeding for the cuteness.  
Now that the mission was accomplished you could finally do your things and prepare some dinner.  
Later that evening you found Broly on his bed, the larger of the capsule house, with Bah's ear wrapped around his massive sturdy body: he was sleeping peacefully with even a hint of a smile on his handsome innocent face, and your heart was moved.  
You gently petted his hair and he hummed contently in his sleep.   
"Sweet dreams, big guy" you whispered.


End file.
